


Galat

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Jodhaa Akbar canon fics [1]
Category: Jodhaa-Akbar (2008)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Kid Fic, Oneshot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: Sujamal might be her champion, but Jodhaa never allows herself to forget just how quick he can be to take offence and just how deep his insecurities run. Oneshot, pre-canon.





	Galat

**Author's Note:**

> Title means “wrong” in Hindi. This takes place shortly after Jodhaa’s betrothal to Ratan Singh. Jodhaa is 10-11, Sujamal is 18-19, and Bhagwant Das is 15-16.

From the moment Jodhaa is betrothed to Ratan Singh at eleven, everyone begins treating her differently. Her nurse stresses to her that since she is now a woman, she cannot be left alone with any boys. She must guard her virtue fiercely, and the boy or man in question could also get in trouble.

Jodhaa takes this in stride; she is still eleven, young enough that it is not inappropriate for her to spend time with boys. She only needs the presence of a maid or two, and no one will think any lesser of her. One such maid points out to her that Sujamal is technically only her first cousin, and therefore she cannot be alone with him as though he were her brother. Jodhaa protests that there can be nothing inappropriate between them, that she calls him _bhaisa_ , but the maid will not brook protests.

Very well, Jodhaa decides. All they will need are the maids standing at a distance; that way they can have their privacy, and everything can go on as it did before. When she is next swordfighting with Sujamal, she insists on retaining two maids at the entrance to the courtyard. Her brother raises an eyebrow at this new injunction.

“It’s because I am now betrothed, and must have maids wherever I am. I cannot be left unattended,” Jodhaa explains.

“I’m more than capable of taking care of you.” He slashes his sword through the air for effect.

“It isn’t about _that_ ,” Jodhaa says. She is a woman now, and she cannot be left alone, not when her honor is at stake.

Sujamal rolls his eyes, and the lesson continues on as normal. But later, when they have returned to her chambers to play a game of dice, she insists on their continued presence. “I can’t be alone with any men now,” she says nonchalantly, when Sujamal is put out at this.

“I am your brother,” he says indignantly.

“But cousins by blood,” Jodhaa counters. “Hand over the dice.”

Sujamal doesn’t pass them over, instead staring at her with something like shock in his eyes. “What kind of a brute do you think I am?” he demands. “Just because you are betrothed, I am no longer your brother?”

“No, that’s not it at all! But propriety is propriety, and we have to respect that, despite what we may feel.” She feels important when she says it like that, the way her mother would.

“Okay,” Sujamal says, and leaves it at that. He passes her the dice, and the game continues. But the humor has left him, and they finish their pastime in stony silence. He does not gloat when he wins, and instead leaves without a single word. The next morning, when they meet at the courtyard for swordfighting, Sujamal takes one look at the maids flanking Jodhaa, then abruptly says he has other business.

* * *

He refuses to spend any time with her over the next few days.

She sees him fighting on his own in the courtyard, but he always avoids her. When she invites him to spend time with her, he always has some excuse or the other. Jodhaa feels guilty, but also annoyed that Sujamal is holding a grudge for so long. She finally seeks him out, all but cornering him so that he cannot escape her.

“I understand, Jodhaa,” he says when she tries to explain. “I understand if you no longer see me as your brother. You’re older now, and too young for such childish sentiments. It was good while it lasted, but at the end of the day, we are only cousins, and now that you’re betrothed, it’s high time you left such things behind.”

Jodhaa is flabbergasted. “That’s not it at all,” she squeaks out. “Just propriety-- your honor and mine!”

“What honor is there in accusing a brother and sister of such things?” He demands hotly.

Jodhaa blushes fiercely. Sujamal is her bhaisa, and so much older than she… who could ever suspect…

“It’s nothing,” her brother says shortly. “Why am I being like this? You are betrothed, I should not be ruining this happy time for you.”

He leaves.

* * *

Jodhaa is devastated for the next few days.

Does she really no longer think of Sujamal as her brother? He has always looked after her, even though he is nearly a decade older than her, and always makes time for her. He defends her, and teaches her swordfighting when no one else would. She is even closer to him than she is to Bhagwant Das, her blood brother. She has never let the title of “cousin” come between them, and it is only other people who would think such evil things.

She sends him a letter of apology, only to no response. She goes to his chambers herself and offers him a _rakhi_ that she crafted with her own hands. She begs him to teach her swordfighting, and says explicitly that there will be no maids present.

Nothing.

She is nearly crying with frustration at this point. It was thoughtless of her, but she has apologized, and tried to show Sujamal that she considers him a brother. But still he persists in shunning her.

Has she destroyed things permanently between them?

Mother had warned her that boys can be sulky when they get to that age. But Sujamal is almost nineteen, a man grown, and it is Bhagwant Das if anyone who should be behaving thus.

She voices such a thought to Bhagwant Das, who merely laughs. “It’s not your fault, Jodhaa,” he says reassuringly. “Bhaisa is angry about a lot more than just your remark. He’s put out that he’s older than both of us and still not betrothed, while both of us are.”

Jodhaa blinks. She had never considered it, but it is certainly long past time for Sujamal to be betrothed, if not married. “Why hasn’t Father looked for possible suitors? Surely they must be at least a few looking for Bhaisa’s hand?”

Bhagwant Das shrugs. “Father has waved them all away. Says there is plenty of time for Sujamal bhaisa to find a wife.”

“But we are both betrothed,” Jodhaa points out. “Why would Father do such a thing?”

Bhagwant Das glances around to make sure that they are alone. Not that they have to worry about any eavesdroppers-- nobody insists on maids being around if it is her blood brother Jodhaa is with. He leans in closer, conspiratorially. “Father is hesitant about whether to name Sujamal Crown Prince, and therefore delays him the chance to produce heirs of his own.”

“Why would he hesitate?” Jodhaa asks. “It’s Bhaisa’s right.”

“It’s not quite as simple as that,” Bhagwant Das says.

“You’re just saying that because you’re hoping Father will name you his heir.” Jodhaa shakes her head. “Even if he did such a thing, you’d give Sujamal bhaisa the throne, wouldn’t you?”

Bhagwant Das looks unsure of himself, then shrugs. “That’s a very dark question to be asking, especially when our illustrious father still has many years ahead of him. It’s just that lately, Sujamal bhaisa has been feeling more keenly the fact that, by blood, he is our cousin rather than our brother. You weren’t wrong to be thinking of honor, and it stung Sujamal’s pride. And Bhaisa can hold a grudge when he wants to.”

He squeezes her shoulder comfortingly. “I’ll talk to Sujamal bhaisa, and knock some sense into his head. Okay?” Jodhaa nods, and Bhagwant Das takes off.

Alone, Jodhaa muses on what she has learned. Why has Father not yet found a wife for Sujamal, despite him being so much older than either her or Bhagwant Das? She thinks of how she has been looking forward so long for her betrothal being finalized, and how lost Sujamal must feel to be in matrimonial limbo. Now that she thinks about it, Sujamal has always been on the periphery of the royal family, in some indefiniable way she cannot describe. Even though Father had promised Sujamal’s father, his brother, to take care of him like his own, and even though Sujamal should be Crown Prince by right.

In light of these revelations, she can understand how her careless gesture must have been the kick that broke down the dam for Bhaisa. It truly was thoughtless, she is ashamed to realize now. She imagines how she would feel if suddenly, one day Sujamal informed her that because they are cousins, they can no longer meet alone.

She would be blindsided, and hurt.

But she is still irked that Sujamal has been sulking for so long.

* * *

She is not sure what Bhagwant Das says to Sujamal, but her eldest brother shows up at her door the next morning with two swords in hand. He tosses one at her feet.

“Lesson time. Every day you don’t practice is a day you get worse.”

He is back to his usual affable self, and his eyes are shining, but Jodhaa still feels the sting of her own guilt. She grabs the proffered blade and follows him to the courtyard. Once there, he is about to take his first swing, when Jodhaa says, “Sujamal bhaisa.”

He turns at the pleading note in her voice.

She steels herself; she is the Rajkumari of Amer, and she can admit when she was wrong. “I really am sorry about… what I said before. I was hasty, and I shouldn’t have cared so much about a few rumors.”

Sujamal is dumbstruck. Jodhaa releases a breath, then takes another one.

“You are my brother -- my oldest brother. No matter what anyone says, and nothing can change that.”

She does not look down shamefacedly, and she infuses her voice with as much conviction as she can. Bhaisa does not say anything, instead turns his face away, and she is worried she has made a fool of herself. Then she realizes he is blinking very rapidly, and she turns away to save them both embarrassment.

When she judges it safe to glance back, he is smiling like he hasn’t in weeks, and a weight lifts from her heart. She raises her sword in invitation, and he nods.

They lock blades, but Jodhaa is still uncertain. The degree of quickness with which Sujamal could take offense still shakes her, as does the length of time he spent sulking. She had never realized just how deep his insecurity regarding his place in the family runs. Jodhaa has always revered her father like a god, but now she wonders if the fair and wise reputation of Raja Bharmal is justly earned, he who has apparently instilled such depths of vulnerability in the nephew he swore to love like a son.

What happens the next time there is a misunderstanding? Will he again leave without a chance to explain herself? Will he assume the worst of her again? What if Bhagwant Das cannot work a miracle? Bhaisa’s anger and hurt she can understand; his prolonged refusal to hear her out is what still stings her so.

There is no point dwelling on matters, Jodhaa supposes. It has been smoothed over, and she is hesitant to rock the boat once more. Besides, she smirks to herself as she ducks a blow from Sujamal, if worst comes to worst, she can always challenge him to a duel. No matter how angry Bhaisa is with her, he is too honorable to refuse to answer such a call.


End file.
